Miami!
by Crazy4Jennette
Summary: Los chicos de iCarly ya tienen 19 años, y por un "empleo" que le ofrecen a Spencer se van a Miami! Que pasara alla? T por contenidos fuertes, alcohol, lemmon y mucho mas! es mi primera historia review !
1. La Noticia!

Miami primer cap

Cap1: La Noticia

Era un lindo dia en Seattle soleado y como siempre estaba el grupo de amigos Sam, Freddie y Carly! Se encontraban haciendo el famosísimos show llamado iCarly!

Freddie: en 5,4,3,2

Sam: hola soy Carly

Carly: hola soy Sam

Sam: no creo! Yo soy sam y tu carly! Y esto es

Sam&Carly: iCarly

Asi transcurrió el show de forma normal y como de costumbre no podía faltar

Freddie: estamos fuera chicas! Buen show ¡!

Carly: gracias!

Sam: quien pidió tu opinión tarado!

Freddie: ¬¬

Carly : bueno chicos bajemos a comer algo! (casi en suplica para que sus amigo no comenzaran una pelea fuerte)

Sam: mamá tiene hambre( con el tono que ella usa cuando dice Mamá)

Freddie: cuando no?

Asi bajaron con sus insultos cuando estaban en el ultimo escalon escontraron a Spencer bailando encima de el mueble

Spencer : oh yeah, oh oh oh yeah ¡! Tengo pompis y tambien trabajo!

Carly: spens !

Sam : yo mejor me voy a la cocina!

Freddie: Spencer que andas haciendo?(pregunto el castaño con algo de interés)

Spencer: chicos! No me di cuenta que estaban aquí!(apenado)

Carly: bu… (interrumpida)

Sam: por cierto spens no tienes pompis y se acabo tu jamon!

Spencer: si tengo pompas y no tengo jamon(con cara de bebe)

Carly: :D bueno como decía por que estabas bailando encima de el mueble?

Freddie: cierto por que?

Spencer: bueno porque ayer me llamo un Sr. De Miami y me dijo que si quería trabajar en una escultura con el!

Carly.: cuando se pone interesante?' (ya algo fastidiada por la conversación)

Freddie: calmate carlotta!

Spencer: como decía el Sr. Escultura me ofreció trabajar con el y además unas vacaciones pagas a Miami! en unos de mas lujo! ! Que te parece hermanita?

Carly: Bueno…. Mira ….. yo quería pasar mi verano antes de la universidad con los chicos y …(interrumpida por Spencer)

Spencer: y quien dijo que mis casi hermanos no van?

Carly: de verdad los chicos pueden ir?

Sam: nos vamos a Miami?

Freddie: hay un solo problema!

Sam: hay ¡! Ya viene fredraro a arruinar las vacaciones!(dijo dándole una mirada fulminante)

Spencer: cual freddito?

Freddie: mi mama!

Sam: la loca aquella!

Freddie: sam que diras de ella cuando no estoy!

Sam: no quieres saberlo!

Tocan la puerta!

Carly: yo voy!

Sr. Benson: freddie cariñito! Me voy por todas las vacaciones a una convención de padres agresivos! Pórtate bien equipe la casa muy bien con todos los antibacteriales que necesitaras! Cuidate freddie-boo!

Freddie: claro adiós mama que te valla bien!

Spencer : creo que ya no hay problema alguno!

Carly: Bueno cuando nos vamos?

Spencer : mañana( dijo de lo mas tranquilo)

Carly: Mañana(alterada) tengo que buscar ropa de seguro vamos a encontrar chicos muy lindos!

Sam: carly calmate buscaremos todo!

Freddie: ¬¬ yo me voy a empacar buenas noches! Spens gracias por las vagaciones!

Spencer: de nada bro!


	2. Nos Vamos a Miami!

Hola a todos los fanfictioneros!Veo que les gusto la historia! Gracias por los reviews y los consejos los seguiré ! Se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tenia que editar este cap ya que estaba escrito en el antiguo formato de escritura! En el prox cap respondo todos sus reviews ;) ahora los dejo leer! Esta historia también está en facebook pero escrita como lo era antiguamente, esta está editada para los que tengan dudas yo soy Jenn de Noves Seddie y Jathan, ya me habían dicho por PM que yo era una copiona que le había copiado una historia a Jenn, pues para aclarar dudas yo soy Jenn! Paisano SEDDIEnto gracias por el consejo y por tu amabilidad, adoro tus historias *_* el cap no quedo muy bien soy nueva en esto poco a poco ire mejorando ya tengo el cap 17 y para mi quedo muy bien!

Cap2:Nos vamos a Miami!

P.O.V Carly

Siento que hay algo que me falta alguien que me falta llevar a las vacaciones mejor le pregunto a Spencer, si eso hare, aunque probablemente este dormido.

Baje y me encontré con algo que no me esperaba, era Spencer viendo el final de La Fuerza de el Destino (NA: Novela mexicana) y el estaba llorando, como se le hace el fin y al cabo es Spencer y esa novela tuvo buena trama.

-Ahhh…..que bonito….al final ya no está MaryPaz… y Lucia y Iván pueden tener su lindo final…..Awww – dijo mi hermano entre sollozos la verdad no entiendo porque.

No entiendo que hecho para merecer esto he sido buena chica, saco buenas calificaciones, saco a mi amiga de sus problemas…

-Spencer que hablamos sobre no llorar en finales de telenovelas?

-Que? Yo no estaba llorando…. Nada que ver….-hizo una pausa para mirarme a los ojos- bueno si estaba llorando, que me venias a decir a estas horas Carlotta? –pregunto con cierta curiosidad y ese tono raro que siempre usa.

Mi hermano siempre dice lo mismo, es un caso perdido no va a cambiar, a veces creo que Freddie es el Spencer que nunca voy a tener, no me malinterpreten quiero mucho a Spencer pero es un tanto tonto de vez en cuando.

-Bueno hermano ese no el el caso, es que siento que me falta llevar a alguien a Miami, tienes idea de quien puede ser? –dije haciendo carrita de perrito desamparado.

-Wow mi hermanita Carly se interesa en llevar algo más que no es ropa – me dijo con sarcasmo y agarrando una de mis mejillas

P.O.V General

Pues solo es cosa de hermanos Shay tener esta conversación a las 1:30 de la madrugada, como lo mencione solo ellos se entienden por algo son Shay's!

-hermanita es Gibby-suspiro-asi queanda llamar a el oso aquel, quiero seguir viendo la vida amorosa de la telenovela te puedes ir?- pregunto el hermano mayor sin despegar los ojos del televisor

La castaña solo lo miro amenazadoramente, cosa que su hermano no noto para luego decir- primero me desprecias y luego me corres, era lógico, cuando te pierdas un capitulo no te dire que paso!- dijo gritando desde las escaleras.

P.O.V Carly

Ahora es de suponerse que llame a Gibby, espero y no este con su odiosa novia, lo cierto es que no la soporto. Marqué el numero de él y una voz contesto

-Hola Carly- luego bostezo, si me pareció Gibby- que se te ofrece ahora? No me digas que a Spens lo metieron de nuevo en la comisaria por mostrarle sus pompis al guardia? – me pregunto, la verdad esa vez fue muy vergonzosa, al último que podía llamar era a Gibby pues Freddie estaba en casa de su tia Milena en California y Sam estaba en Tijuana ya que su mama tendría depilación laser.

-Ahmm…pues….Gibby- en verdad no se como invitarlo, debo admitirlo me gusta Gibby- no se si Freddie te comentó pero nos vamos mañana a Miami, te gustaría ir?- dije dudando de su respuesta.

-Pues claro! Gibbeh nunca se pierde un viaje a Miami- imagine que en ese momento salto de su cama y se quito la camisa- nos vamos mañana cierto?

-de hecho si, nos vamos a las 3:35 am, te pasamos buscando y luego vemos como despertar a Sam-

-ok- suspiro- bueno Carly nos vemos mañana, que descanses- me dijo y luego solo colgó no pude ni despedirme de el.

Luego de la llamada con Gibby vi que eran las 1:50 y se dispuso a dormir pues en unas horas mas seria un largo dia.

A poco y el capitulo esta corto, fue un capitulo dedicado a los hermanos Shay! Especialmente a la drama de Spencer! A buenas horas vengo a actualizar, mi plan era subirlo el viernes pasado per me fui al circo con mis amigos luego me fui a McDonal's a comer y llegue tarde y los sábados tengo clases de ingles! El prox esta muy largo se que este esta super cortísimo! Espero no me maten!

Review, un lindo botón que esta abajo! Me alimenta y me hace querer escribir!

Jenn estuvo aquí!


End file.
